Arriving at the Space Base/The tour/Havoc's gift to Alter
This is how General Havoc, Divatox's crew and our villains arrive at the Space Base, the tour and Havoc presents his gift to Alter goes in The Darkest Day. the Subcraft Divatox: Alright, brother, let's see this Space Base. Alter: Joker, haul in the anchor. The Joker: Hauling in anchor. hauls in the anchor Lex Luthor: Porto, fire thrusters. Porto: Firing thrusters. fires thrusters Black Adam: Livewire, prepare for liftoff. Livewire: Preparing for liftoff. prepares for liftoff General Havoc: Isn't this fun? Rygog: Engage fin-wings. Harley Quinn: Engaging fin-wings. engages fin-wings Alter: This hubtub has fin-wings? Subcraft lifts off Sauron: Hold on, everyone! Divatox: It's moving day! the Subcraft flies in space Laserbeak: We've left the Earth's atmosphere, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Excellent. Elgar: the Space Base Hey, what a cool-looking Space Base. Alter: I'll keep that in mind, Elgar. General Havoc: The Space Base is big enough for your entire crew, the Legion of Doom, the Wizard Empire, the Masters of Evil, Snoke's Black Order, the Crime Empire, the Knights of Cerberus, as well as my private army of robot soldiers. Divatox: Prepare for docking speed. Prepare for docking speed. Alter: Preparing for docking speed. then see two Chromites at the Space Base. It cuts back to the Spacecraft Alter: Now? Divatox: Not now. Alter: at Elgar then sighs as he turns back to his mother Now? Divatox: Not now. Lex Luthor: I'd rather wear a wig. Azog: sarcastically I'm sure that would be perfect. Divatox: Now! pulls the lever. Then the Spacecraft docks with the Space Base Queen Chrysalis: Status report, Porto. Porto: We did it! We've docked with the Space Base! The Joker: The docking procedure's been completed. the Spacecraft's doors open General Havoc: Welcome to the Space Base, nephew and sister. Alter: Whoa. You remembered the Space Balcony? General Havoc: But of course. I never forget a detail. From here, you have a view of any world you'd like to conquer. Shall we take a tour? Alter: Alright. walks with Havoc and Divatox I'm glad I'm the son of Divatox, Queen Pirate of the universe. General Havoc: So true. Alter: You know, I really did once see a evil fire planet land to the other side of the universe. with Havoc and Divatox it cuts to Alter, his uncle and his mother in another room Alter: These Chromites, Battle Droids, Dragon Hunters, and Dragon Flyers will make excellent...bumped by a Chromite Elite forces. General Havoc: And I've saved the best for last. My secret weapon in the never-ending fight against good. Divatox: You don't mean it. It's here? General Havoc: Why, of course, it is. Look. a button that reveals the Metalosaurus, General Havoc's own Zord Divatox: The Metalosaurus, the perfect thing to defeat those Rangers and their allies. General Havoc: Did I mention that I have a gift for your son? Alter's new Zord Behold, nephew, the Snakezord. And, as an added bonus, his remote to bring Alter's Soulless One your Soulless One has arrived. Alter: It's even beautiful than I ever imagined. Divatox: How does he drive it? General Havoc: His Soulless One will fly him to the Snakezord's head. laughs evilly, and Havoc and Divatox look confused Alter: Sorry. Force of habit. General Havoc: Ah.